Mafia Games
by ellemenopeace
Summary: “You, Tenten, owe us a million yen.” Tenten's friend Marissa, owes the mafia, Konoha, money. She tells them that Tenten will pay it for her. They find Tenten, who stabs Kiba. After a month of captivity, she finds herself working for Konoha. AU
1. Introduction

Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except Marissa.**

**Pairings: Main NejTen Minor HinaNaru, SakuSasu, InoGaa, ShikaTem, **

**XxXx Mafia Games xXxX**

Introduction:

**Tenten**

Again, it's another boring day at Limit. I mean honestly, this place has got to be the most boring place ever. Nothing ever happens or changes here. It's just a plain stupid restaurant. Not to mention the uniforms are absolutely horrific. It's like this white dress that has poofy sleeves, it even has a stupid red ribbon at the end of the sleeve. To top it all off the dress is rather low-cut. Oh, and it has a pink apron-like thing on the outside. Did I mention that the dress was short as hell? Really, does the manager think that this is a strip club of some sort? Well newsflash buddy! It's just a dumbass restaurant. Hey well at least I've got a friend here, her name is Marissa. I call her Missy though, and she's just like a sister to me.

**Ringgg Ringgg Ringgggg**

"Hello and welcome to the Limit. How may I help you? Looking for a table or here for a reservation?" I asked the customer politely as he walked through the double doors.

"Yes actually you can help me; I'm looking for Marissa. Is she here?" I lifted my eyes from the desk in front of me to the guy. Boy, was he a hottie. He had chocolate brown hair that was long and tied into a pony tail at the very end. He had white eyes that had a tint of lavender, and his body was pretty well-built. "Her break is coming up soon, I'll tell her you're here. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, but make it snappy."

What a grouch. I gave him a nice fake forced smile before walking towards the kitchen where Marissa was. "Hey, you've got a visitor… a hot grouchy guy, that is."

"A visitor? Hm, wonder who it could be. Take over for me?" She left before I could answer her. I rolled my chocolate brown eyes and re-tied the ribbons that held my brown hair into two buns before walking over towards the kitchen counter and grabbing the food that was there. I read the note that said 'Table 4', and headed straight to said table and handed them their food. "I hope you enjoy your food." The couple nodded and smiled at me.

Half an hour later and Marissa still wasn't back. I was sure she was ok. Maybe it was just a long talk.

Three more hours went by, and it was closing time: 9:00. She still hadn't come back. I honestly didn't think too much about it, seeing as it was Marissa. She probably went home early and left me to do the work… or she went to go fuck that guy. Lucky her. I waved at the manager before I walked out the glass sliding double doors. I started walking home. I wasn't rich enough to afford a car since my parents died a while back, when I was 5. I lived with my uncle and aunt until I was 15. They died too, so I didn't have enough money to go to college. All I got left with was a house, and some money. I've always loved my house so I sold my uncle and aunt's house instead.

I hummed to the song 'Still Doll' by Kanon Wakeshima while unlocking the front door. I opened the living room lights and the kitchen light before I headed up the stairs towards my room and into the shower. The house has two bedrooms, a master and a regular. The kitchen is pretty big and there are two sets of stairs. One was right when you walked in through the front door, while the other was right by the kitchen. Outside was the backyard, and it was huge. It also had a pool that's shaped like a deformed heart. I loved it.

I walked into my room: it was just a plain master bedroom with a queen sized bed. It was my parents', but I couldn't sell it so I kept it. I walked over to the dresser and grabbed my PJs and headed towards the bathroom. I thought a heard a rustle, but I ignored it. Bad mistake of mine. After enjoying a nice, hot, 15 minute shower, I stepped out and put on black basketball shorts and a blue tank-top. I used the towel to dry my hair, and I put it up into two buns with ribbons. I used two needles to keep the ribbons in place. That, and I had some sort of obsession with sharp objects. It runs in the family, I mean my aunt had an obsession with knives. I started to walk down the stairs to get something to eat.

I headed into the kitchen. The lights were still on, and I walked towards the counter. When I lifted my eyes to the fridge, there was someone there. He had on a grey sweatshirt and black pants. He had a hood on, so I couldn't see most of his features. There was one thing that I did notice though: he had weird red markings on his face. Next to him was a dog. I panicked. You would have too if there was a mysterious guy in your kitchen with a hood on!

"Tenten right?" he asked, his voice was rough.

"I didn't do it!" I cried while my eyes were filled with worry.

"I'm going to give you the short version. You owe us some money."

"What money?"

"Money from your friend Marissa."

"Ohhh, so this is a joke? Funny Marissa, you can come out now. It wasn't very nice when you left me alone at the restaurant. I had to do your work too, and now I'm super tired!" I said while opening my knife drawer, just in case. He didn't take notice of it, thank god.

"I think we have a misunderstanding. You're friend Marissa owes us money."

"Okay, but I don't get why you're in my house and not hers. And who is exactly is this 'us'?"

"She said you had her money and you were going to pay it off," he said totally ignoring my other question.

"What? Are you crazy? She wouldn't do something like to me so stop joking!"

"Oh, but I'm not joking. You, Tenten, owe us a million yen."

"A million yen!?" I cried out as I threw my hands up. Thinking fast, I grabbed the needle that held the ribbons in my hair and flung it at him. I reached into the knife drawer, grabbed my kitchen knife, and attacked him. I tried stabbing him but he dodged it and punched me in the stomach. I grabbed it in pain, but held onto the knife.

"Che. That'll teach you."

I tackled him and stabbed him the arm. I got up, still holding my stomach and gave him a small smirk.

"Bad mistake." I slowly turned around to find the mysterious voice. I saw the guy at the Limit earlier today. Without even thinking about it, I already knew he could probably knock me out. "Oh shit."

He grabbed my arm and twisted it so I would drop the knife, which I did. However, I had taken karate and Tae Kwon Do when I was younger so I did know _some _self-defense. He threw a punch at my head and I quickly ducked while trying to punch him in the stomach, but he read my movements and moved away just in time.

I bit my lip while backing up. There was no way I was going to win so I might as well just give up. He threw another punch at me and I just backed up more, hitting the wall behind me. He had this cocky-ass smirk on his face and then he succeeded in punching me. Knocking me out for a while as well. Great, just great. What the hell did you get me into this time Missy?


	2. I'm Being What?

I'm sorry this took so long, handwriting became a pain in the ass so I decided to just type what I had so far and then I had to finish it too. This is written without a beta, so sorry for mistakes if any. My beta is currently at camp. So here I am with Chapter one. Please read and review. I need all the support I can get. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except Marissa.**

**Pairings: Main NejTen Minor HinaNaru, SakuSasu, InoGaa, ShikaTem, **

**XxXx Mafia Games xXxX**

I'm Being What?

**Tenten**

A tiny soft groan escaped my lips before I could hold it in. Great, now he knew I was awake. "Awake?" asked a soft velvety voice.

"Unfortunately," I said while rubbing my head remembering the events that had happened earlier. There was no noise for about a few moments, and then I decided to open my big mouth. "Where are we?"

"In a car," he said and then there was a crash and loud **BANG**, "and being chased."

"WHAT?! Chased by what?"

"What do you think we're being chased by, Godzilla? Grab that gun and shoot out the window okay?"

I knew how to shoot a gun, when I was with my uncle he was obsessed with them. I was about 7 the first time I shot a gun, and the first time I learned that I had great aim. "Why would I do that for you? You knocked me out, and god knows where you're taking me," I asked while running my long fingers across the hilt of the gun, ignoring his comment about Godzilla.

"Because you stabbed the guy that was supposed to do it, and if we get shot then you die too."

"I don't want to," I said stubbornly.

"Just pull the god damn trigger!" he snapped at me.

Feeling scared that he was going to pull me over and beat me I said, "Okay okay just stop yelling." I grabbed the gun and pointed it towards the window and shot.

**BAM!**

"Fuck! At least shoot when the window is open!" he shouted at me, looking at the tiny hole in the window caused by the bullet.

"Oh, and now I'm supposed to know the window wasn't open too? Here I am doing you a fucking favor and there you are yelling at me!"

"The window is right next to you! You should know whether or not the window's open."

"Fuck you," I said glaring at him before rolling down the window. Feeling frustrated I poked my head out the window, aimed and shot the car's wheel. The bullet ended up hitting the wheel, right where I wanted it too. The car halted to a stop and people ran out of the car and started shooting at us. I quickly put my head back into the car and closed the window. "Yes! I did it!"

"Lucky shot," was all he said.

"Way to crush my dreams," I grumbled while crossing my arms. After glaring angrily at him for quite some time it hit me. "Wait. Why were they chasing us?"

"Because it was Oto." He explained as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Who do you think I am? Wikipedia? Cause newsflash! I have no idea what this Oto is," I said throwing my hands up.

He sighed while glaring at me, "Oto is another gang that hates us."

"Another gang? Us?" I questioned.

"Yes, Konoha is a gang, and I work for Konoha."

"Damn you Missy. Now I'm like mafia bait or something," there was another silence again. Boy he really doesn't like to talk I guess, "Where exactly are you taking me?" I asked him that, even though I was scared of the answer. I was scared he was going to take me somewhere private and like rape me or kill me. "To our headquarters," he said. Whew, at least it wasn't somewhere deserted and private.

"Why？"

"To figure out what to do with you. You're nosy you know that?"

"Wait why? Don't I just owe you yen？" I asked panicking, "and don't I deserve a right to know where you're taking me?"

"You also stabbed dog boy back here," he reminded me while jerking his thumb towards the back.

I let out a nervous chuckle, "Uhhh… Self-defense?"

"Hn."

Knowing I lost that fight I didn't say anything else. I leaned back against the seat and took a calming deep breath. It didn't work, I was still too worked up. "You're okay Tenten. You're not going to die, he's not going to rape you. They just want a million yen, oh and revenge for self-defense. No ones going to kill you, you'll live," I murmured to myself, trying to keep calm. That didn't work either. The guy next to me gave me a weird look. "Eyes on the road! I value my life thank you very much," I snapped.

"Hn," was all he said while turning back towards the road. I took another deep breath and watched the road for the next 15 minutes. He finally pulled to a stop at this building place. I stared at it. It stared back. It looked like a business building, and it was at least 30 stories high and it was made out of glass. How could they live in such a beautiful place? I felt a sharp jerk in my arm and I stared at the guy that was driving. He had grabbed my arm and had the 'dog boy' over his shoulders. He jerked my arm again, and started walking. I shot him a dirty look, my arm hurting, and said, "I can walk you know?" But he simply ignored me and continued walking. I growled in annoyance at his lack of words and just looked forward. Che, men. We entered the building, and a secretary said, "Hello and welcome to Hyuuga Corporations. Is there anything I can help you with Mr. Hyuuga?"

So we were in a building called Hyuuga Corporations, and there's a gang hideout in here? This is getting more and moiré confusing. "No. Tell my uncle that I'm here," he commanded while dragging me still, the secretary not even noticing dog boy on his shoulders. He took me to the elevator and pressed basement button. Then he pressed floor 3, floor 8, floor 24, and the basement button again. "We're going to that many floors?" I asked. He shot me a 'Are you crazy?' look before turning back towards the front. It seemed like a good question to me. Finally, the elevator stopped, and the door slid open to what looked like an underground place. "Yo Neji! Good to see 'ya," said a blonde. He had cerulean blue eyes and the goofiest grins. Oh hey, now I know my captors name. Next to him Naruto was a girl that looked around my age, with pink hair. I rubbed my eyes with my free arm. Nope, her hair was still pink. "Oh my god! What happened to Kiba?" she asked.

"He got stabbed by her and then he hit his head on tile really hard. Treat him," he said while taking Kiba off his shoulders and handing him to the blonde, "Naruto you take Kiba for Sakura, and Sakura treat him."

"Got it boss!" Naruto said while saluting him. Sakura rolled her emerald green eyes and smacked Naruto upside the head. "Come one, let's get going."

The 5 of them walked through the doors that were currently being guarded by 2 bulky men. "Okay, so now that he's going to be fine, can you let me go and we'll call it even?" Hey, you can't blame a girl for trying. He gave me a look that clearly read 'Hah, that was funny' and pulled my arm to tell me to move. I sighed as he took me through a maze of halls, and doors. Did I mention that a lot of the doors were different colors? There was a pink door that most likely belonged to Sakura, and a purple one, and a dark blue one. I started to wonder if people lived here. We finally stopped in front of a big door that was plain white. Neji knocked on the door. "Come in," boomed a powerful women's voice. He opened the door and dragged me in. Inside the room was a bunch of bookshelves filled with things, and a wooden desk that had chairs on both sides. There was a big chair near the window and another chair on that same side, except it was directly behind the desk. The desk was filled with paper and books and bottles of sake. In the chair that was behind the desk sat a woman. A young looking woman with blonde hair, and she had the biggest tits ever. Like they were bigger than two melons! "Yes Neji?" she asked him.

"Marissa Koops skipped town, she said this girl here," he said while pushing me forward, "would pay for it. She didn't know about it and she stabbed Kiba."

"She stabbed Kiba?" she questioned with an amused look on her face.

"Self-defense?" Maybe she would buy it.

She let out a chuckle before taking another sip of the sake bottle in her hands, "Quite honestly, I don't care what you do with her. As long as she pays the million, the punishment is yours to decide. If you're having trouble why don't you ask Sasuke? I'm sure he'll give you an answer; after all you guys are partners. "

"Understood," he said before bowing slightly, I followed in lead not wanting to get into trouble, and grabbed my arm again and proceeded in dragging me off to a random room. "Exactly how many rooms are you going to drag me to?" I asked. He simply ignored me, feeling mad I grabbed his arm and jerked it, "Hey! At least answer me when I ask you something," he gave me the evil eye, "or not." I sure as hell didn't want to endure his wrath, at least not with those eyes. He opened the door and walked into the room, dragging me along with him. God I was sick of him dragging me everywhere. "Uchiha," I heard him say. I looked around, looking for this Sasuke guy. He was sitting on the bed with a black laptop in front of him. His eyes were onyx, and they scared the shit out of me. He had hair in the shape of a chicken butt. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing at his hair. He looked over at Neji, "Hyuuga," and then he looked at me. It seemed as though his eyes were looking through my soul. I shuddered at the thought and he turned his eyes back towards Neji. There was an awkward silence before I opened my mouth, "Tenten." God, me and my big mouth. Both guys looked at me with the 'WTF?' look on their faces.

"What?" I snapped at them. They turned away. Hahah yes! Fear my wrath. Okay so I was exaggerating.

"Tsunade-sama said to ask you what to do with her," and again he jerked me forward.

"I have a name you know, and stop jerking me forward. My arm's starting to complain," I ask rubbing my left shoulder with my free hand.

"What has she done?" Sasuke asked Neji while eying me, both of them ignoring me. Neji explained the whole story to him, from Missy to me stabbing Kiba to me shooting Oto's car and so on. Sasuke looked amused, damn all of them always look amused. "Hmm. Well first question, does she have the million?" Both Sasuke and Neji looked over at me, as if expecting an answer. Well I might as well give them one. "Umm, well not on me," I said fibbing a little. I didn't even have a million yen in the bank or at home. Neji being the smartass he is said, "Do you even have a million yen in the bank or in your house?" Damn him and his smartass-y ness.

I kept my mouth shut for a moment, as if I was really thinking about it even though I already knew the answer, "Nope." Great, just great now I'm going to die.

The two guys glanced at each other for a bit before Sasuke spoke up again, "I say we hold her, if she can stab Kiba then I'm sure that she can take care of Oto members too."

"No way," were the first words out of my mouth. I stubbornly crossed my arms. No way was I going to join a gang.

"Okay, why not?" Neji asked, I didn't whether or not he was curious or he wanted to torture me.

I gave him the 'Are you crazy look' "Hello, we're talking about a gang here!"

"Hn."

"Hn."

Sheesh, they don't take bad news too well. "We hold her for a month, for stabbing Kiba. When she gets out we get the million and she lives her happy life," Sasuke said.

"But I have to work for the million! If you hold me captive then I'll lose my job!" I cried.

"Find another job," Neji said, as if it was that simple.

"Looky here mister," I growled, "I didn't go to college because I couldn't afford. How the hell am I supposed to get a million yen without a job?"

"I don't know. Become a stripper, I don't care," Neji said. I growled. I would never become a stripper. They were just people who don't have a life and get money for having sex.

Sasuke looked over and said, "Look, just go get another job at another restaurant."

I glared at him. Obviously he didn't get that it wasn't that simple. "Besides, you can't do anything about it anyways." The hell with them, both of them. All they do is piss me off. God, they are two obnoxious jerks that only care about themselves. I crossed my arms and shot them my death glare. Neji grabbed my arm, "Let's go. I'll show you your room that you'll be staying in for the month." I let out a big unhappy sigh and just let him drag me. I hate him. I hate Sasuke. I hate Konoha. I hate this place. And most of all I hate Missy right now.

* * *

_**X **_Hope you enjoyed that chapter, sorry it may be kind of short and all that. Please review! I can't keep writing if I don't have support. Advice, criticism, or comments are welcome. Also, check out my profile for links from the Introduction, like Tenten's house and her work uniform. Well review and support me!**_ X_**


	3. Kindness

I want to thank **Moonlight0101, ****Kick -Assing -Kunoichi****, and ****LoveIsBlue** for being the only ones to review me. It really does mean a lot. Hinata doesn't stutter as much, just because I got annoyed of doing these: p-p-p or r-r-r, ECT. I hope you guys are enjoying the fanfiction, and if you have advice, criticism, or just any comments please do give them. And yes I know there are grammar mistakes, but my beta is still at camp. Enjoy Chapter 2 and review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except Marissa.**

**Pairings: Main NejTen Minor HinaNaru, SakuSasu, InoGaa, ShikaTem, **

**XxXx Mafia Games xXxX**

Kindness

**Tenten**

So here I am, in a random room that I'm supposed to stay in for a month because of self-defense… and I guess Missy too. The room was basically a light khaki color, from the walls to the desks to the bed sheets. Not like I minded, I actually like this color, but still I'm going to be locked in here for a month! At least the room was nice.

A soft sigh escaped my lips as I plopped down on the nice soft twin bed. What am I going to do? Even if I manage to survive this month I don't have the million to pay off the debt. Why'd you do this to me Missy? Was I not a good enough friend to you? I bit my lip and held back the loud scream that was threatening to come out. I hate being weak, but somehow in this room it seemed to drain the strength from me. It felt as if I couldn't fight back, and truth was I really couldn't. What made me think I could fight off a mafia member? If I knew this was going to happen I might as well have let Kiba talk. Boy was I stupid. Seconds turned to minutes. Eventually those minutes turn into hours, and hours turn into days. Days turn into months. In a month I would be out of here, why did it seem like such a long time?

**CRRRRREEEEEEEEAAAAAKKKKK**

I looked over at the door that had just opened. In walked a young girl that seemed to be younger than me, but not by much. She had dark blue hair that ended near her collarbone. She had those eyes, the eyes that Neji had. Were they related? If so, was she as mean as Neji? She bit her lip slightly before stepping in and closing the door.

"H-hi, my n-name's H-H-Hinata," she said stuttering slightly.

I decided to be nice to her, so I gave her a warm smile, "Hi Hinata, I'm Tenten, but I'm going to guess you knew that already."

She nodded her head slightly and extended her thin arms, "Neji-niisan w-wanted m-me to give t-this to you." In her hands was a khaki colored bath towel, and a semi-big bag. I eyed the bad suspiciously, as if expecting a vicious piranha to jump out at me if I opened it. "N-Neji-niisan collected s-some of y-y-your clothes and p-put it in t-t-this b-bag." Ahh, so he was the one that did it. Although I had no idea why.

I shrugged and grabbed everything in her hands, "Thank you Hinata."

She gave me a smile and said, "A-are y-y-you h-hungry? I-I c-could b-bring you d-d-dinner."

So I am allowed to have dinner, maybe I won't die in here after all, "Actually, I am quite hungry, could you do that Hinata? Thanks!"

"Y-You're w-w-welcome Tenten-san," with that said she headed out of my room. I rummaged through the bag to see that Neji has brought me a lot of clothes, and a few things from my bathroom and my nightstand. Of course he ignored my cell phone that was on the nightstand, I would've probably called the police. I got off my bed and headed to the small bathroom that happened to in my room. The bathroom had a toilet, sink, and a shower. I looked at myself in the mirror. God did I look like a zombie, but I was never one for looks and makeup. I grabbed my everyday bathroom items and placed them where they belonged and walked back towards the bed. Right as I sat down on the bed the door opened again. Joy, another visitor. This time it was a pretty blonde haired girl. She smiled at me and said, "Hinata was called to do something else so here I am with your food!" I eyed the tray suspiciously; it could be poisoned for all I know. The tray consisted of a bowl of porridge, bread, and a glass of water. She set the plate down on the table that happened to be at the foot of my bed and held out her hand, "Hey, I'm Ino."

I took her hand and shook it, "Tenten."

She looked me up and down, once, twice, and then finally looked into my eyes. She shook her head at my hair. When I took out my senbon needle one bun on my head fell apart, this left me half-bunned. "What have you done with you hair?" she asked.

"Fighting, well semi-fighting," I answered as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

'No, no, no!" she grabbed the brush that was on my bed and immediately started to undo my bun and brush my hair. After a long 5 minutes of brushing, my hair was finally tangle-free. Ino parted my hair into two parts and then put my hair back into two buns. "You look like you just got out of the shower," she said eyeing my clothes.

"That's cause at that time I did just get out of the shower."

"Oh."

I looked over at the nightstand that had a clock. It read **11:00 PM**. Was it really that late? I smiled at her, "Thanks for doing my hair."

"No problem! Well I got to jet, knowing Neji he'll be mad if I'm still here. I'll come visit you tomorrow!" she said jumping up and waltzing out the door. Man people were weird here. I eyed the tray again, to eat or not to eat. Then my stomach growled, okay to eat. I grabbed the bowl of porridge off the tray and ate it slowly, taking bites of the bread in between. Soon everything was done and I set the tray back on the table. I looked closely at the water, searching for any kind of powder. Not wanted to drink it anyways I poured it down the sink in the bathroom and drank the sink water. I walked back towards my bed and laid there looking at the plain ceiling. For the third time that day, my door opened. I sat up quickly and looked at who entered. It was Neji. "Enjoying your room?"

"Not really," I said carelessly.

"You got your stuff right?"

"Yeah, thanks. You could've brought me my cell phone but whatever."

"You're lucky I even got your I Pod," he said.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks again though. Here take the tray," I said while handing him the tray.

"Tomorrow one of us will bring you breakfast, the door is locked, and if anyone knocks do not answer it. We all have keys so if someone knocks, it's not us. The window is sealed, and it unbreakable. So don't get any ideas. Goodnight."

"Night," I said before he walked out. I picked up my I Pod from the bag and started playing it. The first song that played was **Vampire Heart by H.I.M** which was a good song that I was in love with. I took the clothes from the bag and placed them into the drawers, blushing slightly when I realized he went through my underwear drawer. I sighed to myself as I shut down my I Pod and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth, I decided that I'd shower tomorrow. I climbed into the bed and turned off my lamp and attempted to fall asleep. However, it didn't work very well; I just ended up looked at the ceiling, feeling rather anxious. Was I going to die? Of course not that was just a silly thought of mine. At **1:33 AM **I finally fell into a deep slumber.

**Next Day**

The sun shined brightly that morning. The sun shined straight into my room and it woke me up. I always used to close the blinds at my house, so I wasn't really used to having sunshine in my room. I stifled a yawn as I sat up and looked at the clock. **8:30 AM. **Damn, I hated waking up early. I ended up lying back down and staying in bed. The whole time I was laying down I was thinking. Why are they so nice to me? Did it have to do with me joining the mafia? I wasn't used to this kindness, since everyone in life treated me like I was a piece of shit. Missy was an exception, well except for now. I didn't know whether or not to hate her. I really did love her like a sister, so what did I do to deserve this? I should be crying, or at least trying not to cry, but there were no waterworks. The door opened, yet again. In stepped Neji, did he always look this hot? He had his hair the same way, and he was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a white sweater that fit his body. I shook my head; I'm not allowed to think that way about him.

"Awake?" I shot him a 'are you stupid?' look. He looked at me, amused. "So your friend Marissa…"

"What about her?" I asked, even though she betrayed me I still wanted to know what happened to her.

"She tried skipping town."

"Oh," of course she was trying to run away.

"She got hit by a bus, she died instantly."

I couldn't say anything. I felt as if my throat was closing in on me. Yes, she left me here in this hell hole, but I still loved her like a sister. I couldn't speak; I could only gape like an idiot. Was he lying to me? Did he think this was a sick joke? Cause it isn't. "Stop joking," I said, barely able to spit out those two words.

"I'm not joking Tenten. She was in Kyoto when she got hit." Ahh, so she went to Kyoto. She traveled all the way from Tokyo to Kyoto. Like that made a difference, if I was her I would've gone all the way to the states, or at least China. I couldn't take it anymore; my life has officially hit the slumps. Who cared about the mid-life crisis? This was ten times worse. I swallowed the lump in my throat, or at least tried to. It didn't make a difference, and I'm still lost for words. He looked at me as if expecting me to say something. I wanted to, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I was afraid I would start crying, and I didn't want him to see me cry. Anyone but him. All I did was nod and look away. He took the hint and left.

I was feeling like shit, yet the waterworks refused to come. All I could do was lie in bed and try to get rid of the annoying lump in my throat. I hated it, I hated the stupid lump, I hated Missy for getting me into this and then dying, I hated the mafia; I hated God for putting me into this. She was an idiot, she should've gone on a god damn plane, and maybe she'd still be here. I threw my pillow across the room in frustration. The pillow hit the door, harder than I expected. My heart was beating faster than normal and I found it hard to breathe. Why was I taking this so hard? What was wrong with me? Normal people would just cry and not have this panic attack. Oh wait, I forgot I'm not normal. I took short deep breaths, but it didn't work. I stumbled to the bathroom and splashed water in my face, it didn't work either. I crawled into the shower and turned it on. Ice cold water came pouring down on me as if it was raining. I continued to take short deep breaths until I started to breathe normally. I turned off the shower, but stayed in there to recollect my thoughts.

Maybe this was all a big joke, maybe Missy did it for a laugh. Maybe I wasn't really in a prison room. Maybe Missy was really alive, and maybe she'll just pop into this room and scream 'Surprise!'. I would be shocked and then laugh, but it wasn't a big joke. It was all reality. Reality really did suck ass. The panic attack started to come back to me. I turned on the shower again and took deep breaths. It took longer, but I finally regained my ability to breathe normally. I wonder how many more of these panic attacks I'll end up having, how many panic attacks before I finally die from lack of oxygen. The door opened and Ino was in my bathroom. She saw me, in the showers, wet, and about to have another panic attack.

"Are you trying to drown yourself?!" she shouted.

I shook my head, "Panic attacks." Those two words happen to be the first two words that slipped out of my mouth. Ino lifted me from the shower and put me on the bed. She handed me fresh clothes and left. I took a deep breath and dressed, leaving the wet clothes on the floor. She walked back in, this time with Sakura. Why was she here? I don't even know her? Am I supposed to have a sob fest with some weird pink haired person? Sakura grabbed my shoulders, I tensed slightly. She grabbed my wrists and checked my pulse, my heart was pounding like crazy, and I was still taking short breaths. "She said 'Panic attack' like I'm supposed to know how to fix it. I figured you'd know instead," Ino said. Ahh, so Sakura's supposed to make these panic attacks go away. Darn, she was going to take away my only suicide attempt. I slapped her hand away softly, before walking back into the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Ino asked.

I still couldn't speak so I just sat back down in the showers, hoping the attacks would come back. They didn't. Damn, that Sakura sure knew how to be a doctor, even though she really didn't do anything. I was breathing normal and I didn't feel the need to take deep breaths anymore. Sakura walked in and smiled at me, "Feeling better?"

"Unfortunately," I said.

"I'm Sakura."

"Tenten."

"Now were you really trying to drown yourself?" she asked me kindly.

"No."

"Okay, then what were you doing in the showers?" Ino asked.

"Trying to get rid of my panic attacks," I answered stepping out of the showers and sitting down on the ground.

"Why was she having them Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Most likely from shock, most panic attacks are." Ah yes, shock. I was shocked that Missy was gone. Shocked that I was still alive and suffering. Shocked that panic attacks were happening. I glanced at them, "Thanks."

"It's my job," Sakura said.

"It's the only thing that Sakura can do. By the way, your breakfast is on the table. We're going to head out, you know Neji. Anyways, we'll visit soon!" Ino said waving while dragging Sakura away. I watched them leave, I didn't say anything, and I couldn't say anything. The door opened again, but I couldn't see the door clearly. I was still on the bathroom floor; I stood up and walked out. Sitting on my bed was Neji and Sasuke. Great, it just had to be them. They looked over at me, they saw my wet hair, and they saw the wet clothes that were on the floor. They could put two and two together.

"Trying to drown yourself?" Sasuke asked.

"No," I answered bluntly.

"Okay, I'll play along. Then what were you doing?"

"Trying to get rid of panic attacks," I answered. They looked at each other for a split second and then turned back to me. "We'll get Sakura," Neji said.

"No need, she's already been here. Said the panic attacks were from shock. You know," I said as if it was nothing, but it wasn't just nothing. It was something. I gave them a look that said 'I don't want to talk about it', and they took the hint. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"We wanted to know if you've been thinking," Neji said.

"Thinking about?" I asked, obviously clueless.

"About joining Konoha," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I said no and I'm sticking to it," I said as I grabbed a towel from the bathroom and started to dry my hair.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

I hesitated for a moment, maybe there were good things in a mafia, but then I remembered how the mafia killed people. "Yes."

"Hn."

"Hn."

They both got up and walked out. I sighed softly as I took the tray of food on the table and ate it. I ate everything from the eggs to the toast, and the water rice too. This time I even drank the water. I set it down and looked out the window. Why was it that it always looks so peaceful out there, but never peaceful here, in life? Why was it that everyone always ends up with a happy ending, but I end up with a dead friend? No, not just a dead friend, I also ended up with a dead dad, mom, uncle, aunt, grandma, and grandpa. I was alone in the world.

There was nothing left for me to do, sure I could live. I would live only to work, live only to never see the greatness in life. I could live to always wonder what if? What is left in this world for me? Nothing. Why am I still alive? Does God really hate me? Is this karma? Karma for what? I've never done anything wrong before. I've always had to live alone; I couldn't have possibly done anything wrong.

Maybe God was doing this so that I'd be rewarded in the end. Or maybe God was just a bastard who enjoyed toying with me.

Whatever it was, it hurt, and the tears started flowing. The waterworks finally started, and I couldn't stop it.

* * *

Well there's Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it! Also, to those of you who are curious I made a diagram of Tenten's prisoner room. I know that they are incredibly nice to give prisoners a room, but they really aren't. They're trying to butter her up so that she'll join Konoha. Anyways, please do review! It makes me want to keep going. D Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Oto Attacks First

I want to thank **Nerd4eva, ****mewmewmemint****, ****LoveIsBlue****, and Kyra-Mitsu** for reviewing. It really does mean a lot. Hinata doesn't stutter as much, just because I got annoyed of doing these: p-p-p or r-r-r, ECT. I hope you guys are enjoying the fanfiction, and if you have advice, criticism, or just any comments please do give them. And yes I know there are grammar mistakes, but I'm in need of a beta. Enjoy Chapter 3 and review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except Marissa.**

**Pairings: Main NejTen Minor HinaNaru, SakuSasu, InoGaa, ShikaTem, **

**XxXx Mafia Games xXxX**

Oto Attacks First**  
Tenten**

It's been a whole week so far, a week since I was forced into this prisoner room, a week since I found out about Missy's death, and a week since my last panic attack. I was currently sitting on my bed, staring off into space. There weren't many things in the room, so being here was well boring. I yawned and stretched my arms and got up and proceeded to walk towards the window. I looked outside, there was a pretty garden that Hinata took care of. I smiled to myself as I thought of Hinata, Ino, and even Sakura. They came to my room constantly, to keep me company. I learned many things from them, like there is this other girl, Temari. About how Hinata had the hots for Naruto, and about how Sakura is in total love with Sasuke. They had become my friends in such a short period of time, it didn't matter if they were in a gang or not.

I think that was the problem with me when I first got here. I assumed that because they were in a gang that they were all unfriendly and mean to me. Truth was I thought they were mean to me because I forced myself to think about it that way. Honestly though, why couldn't I have been nicer earlier? Maybe if I was actually nice to Kiba than I wouldn't be here. I peered through the window to see Hinata talking to Naruto. He had his arm slung around her shoulders and she was blushing like crazy. I smiled softy to myself.

"Trying to escape?" I heard an unexpected voice. I looked up quickly and spun around. It turned out to be Sasuke and Neji, together. Whenever they were together they either brought me bad news, or the stupid offer..

"I was looking at the garden," I said.

"That's what they all say," Sasuke said.

"All?" I asked, where there more people like me? Did they escape?

"It's just a saying," Neji told me, as if he read my mind.

"Oh," how foolish of me really.

"We wanted to ask you something," Sasuke said looking around my room.

"If it's about joining you guys, no," I said. They had bothered me many many times about joining Konoha, and my answer each time was no.

"No, it's different. We just wanted to see your so called skills. Come with us," Neji said, firmly taking me by the shoulder and steering me out of the room. I gave him a confused look, but he ignored me. I rolled my eyes, not surprised that he ignored me. Within the week I've been here, I concluded that Sasuke and Neji were men with very few words. They, well mainly Neji, pushed me into a room that looked like a workout room.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"To see your so called skills," Neji repeated to me.

"So, what do you want me to do?" I asked him, surveying the room. One side of the wall was completely made of mirror, the center of the room was empty. The floors were made of wood and pushed off towards the corners of the room were workout equipment.

"Fight us, well fight Neji," Sasuke said.

"Really? What if I beat your asses and run out of here?" I asked, curious.

"Well someone would find you and force you back," Neji said.

"Damn. What if I ran too fast?" I asked giving them a smug look.

"Knowing you, you'd get lost," Sasuke said, Neji nodding.

"Knowing me? Pssh, you know nothing about me," I said, even though he was right. I would get lost and eventually ask someone to take me back to my room.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked with a semi-evil look on his face,

"Yeah," I said, challenging him.

"Well you shot your first gun when you were 7. You have extremely good aim, you don't like dressing up, and you've never committed yourself to a relationship," Neji replied for Sasuke.

"What the fuck? Do you guys like stalk me or something?" I asked, offended that he only said extremely good aim. It was an understatement, I had perfect aim.

"We do background check on every prisoner," Sasuke explained.

"So? I don't think a background check will tell you about my non-relationships!" I exclaimed.

"Marissa kind of told us a lot of things about you," Neji confessed.

I gave him a dumb look, "Damn you Missy, you are so going to hell."

Sasuke and Neji looked at me weirdly, "What?! She is, after everything she's done to me." I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"Whatever, just fight," Neji commanded.

"Why? What's in it for me?" I questioned.

"Nothing," Sasuke said.

"So you expect me to fight for you benefit, and it doesn't benefit me?" I asked, looking quite furious.

"Yeah, pretty much," Neji said looking bored.

"It does benefit you, you get to take out your frustration out on Huyuga," Sasuke said.

I pondered about it for a bit, "Fine."

"Good, I'll go easy on you first," Neji said with a smirk on that pretty little face of his.

"No need, go full out," I commanded him, furious that he didn't think I could take him on. He just gave me another smirk and got into position. I just stood there and waited for Sasuke to say go. Sasuke gave me a confused look.

"Aren't you going to say go?" I asked innocently.

Sasuke gave me a weird look, "Okay fine. Go."

Neji and I circled each other, looking for a weak spot. I growled in frustration when I realized he didn't have one. So going on instinct I ran towards him and aimed a punch at his shoulder. He dodged it with ease and threw a punch at me, I ducked and kicked him in the leg. I had succeeded in kicking him, but while in the process I lost my balance and fell. He gave me a smirk and said, "Giving up already?"

I growled in annoyance and quickly got back up, "You wish."

He gave me another one of his famous smirks before grabbing both of my arms and twisting them behind my back, him facing my back. I smirked and waited until his chest was practically molesting my back. Once his chest came very close to my back, I swiftly picked up my foot and stomped around on his right foot. He grunted in pain and loosened his grip by a little. I took that chance and turned around, ignoring the pain that that had caused on my arms, and bit down his shoulder, hard. He let go of my left arm and held his shoulder. "Who told you to bite?" he asked.

"Oh, there are rules?" I asked innocently. I gave him my innocent smile and attempted to punch in the stomach, him predicting that move grabbed my fist before it made contact. He pushed me against a wall, and started to close the gap between up. "What are you doing?" I asked, my eyes wide with surprise.

"Oh, there are rules?" he asked, mocking my innocent tone. His lips were nearing mine, and I just stood there like an idiot. I should've kicked him in the balls, but I was too captivated by him. I stared into his eyes, and started laughing. It's been forever since I last went on date, and when I did the guy tried to kiss me goodnight. I had ducked and he fell into the bushes right by my house. The date had gone disastrous, he was such a pervert.

Enough about my non-existent relationship skills, Neji's face was still inches away from mine. My heart was pounding faster than normal. It's because I've been fighting, or at least that was what I was trying to tell myself. At the last minute instead of kissing me, Neji pulled away and held a dagger to my neck. "Daggers were allowed?" I cried out in surprise.

"There were no rules," Sasuke said.

"That's not fair!" I cried, "I want a dagger, give me one!"

Neji released my arm and backed away from me, "Did you really think I was going to kiss you?"

I turned red, embarrassed at his question, "No, of course not."

"Sure, sure," Neji said with another one of those cocky ass smiles on his face.

"Not like I would've let you," I defended.

"Well, I'd have to want to in order for you to not let me," Neji said.

I glared at him, "I hate you, you know that?"

"Hn."

"Rematch!" I declared, "Oh, and get me a dagger too will 'ya?"

Sasuke handed me a short 5 in. knife. I grinned the minute I touched the handle. I started to finger the blade, running my long fingers up and down. Both Neji and Sasuke were staring at me and the knife. The knife fetish ran down the family line, I swear. I placed my finger at the sharp tip of the blade and gently pressed harder until I saw blood. I grinned at them as I wiped my blood against Sasuke's shirt. He shot me and annoyed look, but I was too fascinated by the knife to notice. "Alright, bring it on," I said.

"You're going down," Neji replied.

"Go," Sasuke said unemotionally. We circled each other again, this time slower. Again, I was the first to make a move. I ran up towards him and gripped my knife tighter, I attempted to stab him, but he moved out of the way. He took his own dagger and was about to stab my shoulder but I moved my knife up to meet his dagger. With my free hand I punched him in the arm, he barely flinched. He kicked my legs, and I felt myself fall backwards. Just in the nick of time I did a backhand spring to avoid falling on my ass. Neji looked impressed for about a split second before he came rushing towards me. He threw a punch at me and I managed to avoid it. I jerked his dagger away from him, he threw me a surprised look. I distanced myself from him. It was like a staring contest between the two of us, except I held two sharp objects and he looked like he was ready to kill me. I threw his dagger towards him, however it landed right in front of him instead. He smirked at me, "No aim?"

I growled and charged at him, he bent down to take out the dagger, but it was buried deep into the floor. I was right next to him now, just as I was about to point my knife at him, the dagger came loose and his dagger was already at my neck. I gaped like an idiot. How the hell did he loosen it so quickly? I made sure it was buried deep into the floor.

"Well I guess the miss was part of your plan," Neji mused out loud.

"Duh! I never miss," I said.

"Impressive, but not good enough I still won," he said.

"Yeah, yeah," I said lazily lifting my arm.

"Tired?" Sasuke asked me.

"Well you try a week of no exercise, and then BAM! All of a sudden you have to fight this guy that fights for a living," I complained.

"You sure know how to complain," Neji commented. I shot him a death glare and sat down on the floor. Sasuke handed me a random water bottle. I stared at the water bottle for a long time, it could be drugged for all I know. "You drink out of it," he said to me like I was an idiot.

"I know that," I snapped.

"Then stop staring and drink," Neji said.

"It could be drugged," I cried out. When I realized what I had just said I quickly slapped my hand on my mouth.

"You think we want to drug you?" Neji asked me.

I gave a nervous laugh, "Maybe?"

Sasuke gave me an amused look and Neji looked at me like I was crazy. "Is it that hard to believe?" I cried.

"Why do you think we want to drug you?" Sasuke asked me.

"Because you're in a gang, and I'm like a prisoner here," I defended.

"You are definitely different than all the other prisoners," Neji said.

"Is that good or bad?" I questioned.

"Good, now let's get you back to your room," Sasuke said. I slowly got up, knowing there was no point in arguing with them. I walked slower than normal, I wasn't too excited to go back to the room. There was absolutely nothing to do in there, if it wasn't for Sakura, Hinata, or Ino I might've died of boredom. "Hurry will you? We've got places to go," Neji said.

"Fine, fine," I said waving my hand, picking up my pace. We finally stood in front of my door, Neji took out the key and unlocked the door. Everything was in place, and lunch was on the table. Damn, I missed Hinata today. Neji shoved me inside, "Remember if someone knocks on the door do not answer okay?" I nodded, even though I wasn't sure why.

Neji walked out of the room and closed the door in my face. Rude, I know. I sighed as I walked towards the bed. I sat myself down and stared at the food in front of me. To eat or not to eat was the question. I wasn't really hungry, but I did feel weak. I shoved the plate further away from me, to not eat was the answer. I grabbed a book and sat on my bed. I opened the book slowly and started to read it.

**Sasuke**

"So did you get it?" Neji asked me.

"Of course I did," I said with a smirk on my face and holding up a tape, "She didn't even suspect a thing."

"Yeah, she's pretty clueless," Neji said.

"But you like her," I confronted him.

"Where did you get that crazy idea?" Neji snapped.

"Oh, trust me it's all over headquarters. 'OMG did you hear Neji is totally digging-" before I could even finish that sentence I heard a loud crash.

"Bet you 10 bucks it's Oto," Neji said.

"You're on," I said, I never back down a betting opportunity. We started to rush towards the crash. We stopped right in front of there, we saw the famous Sound 4 there. I hated each and every one of them, Jirobo was just ugly, Kidomaru was such a sly creature, Sakon was just creepy, and Tayuya was a slut. I sneered at the sight of them. "Looks like you owe me 10 bucks," Neji informed me.

"Yeah, yeah," I said. Gaara and Naruto were at our side already. We were prepared for a fight, like always.

"Give us the girl and we'll go away peacefully," Kidomaru said.

"What girl?" I asked, pretending I had no clue what was going on. They wanted the prisoner, Tenten. They must've heard that she was a fighter, and that she stabbed Kiba.

"Don't play dumb Uchiha, you know exactly who we're talking about," Sakon sneered at me.

"Wait what girl?" Naruto asked.

"Ugh, you guys are so hard to take seriously," Tayuya sneered.

"That prisoner that stabbed dog boy," Sakon said.

"Oh, her. Sorry, you can't have her," Neji said.

"Yeah, she's cool!" Naruto shouted. What an idiot.

"Why not? It's not like she wants to join Konoha," Kidomaru said.

"Cause, she's our prisoner," I said with a hint of 'Duh'.

"If it's a fight you want, you're on," Tayuya said.

"Bring it!" Naruto shouted.

They made the first move. Kidomaru charged at Neji, Tayuya charged at me, Sakon charged at Gaara, and Jirobo got stuck with Naruto. I wasn't really paying attention to the others, but I could tell we were winning. Tayuya threw a punch at me and I swiftly caught it, I twisted her arm. She yelped in pain before kicking me in the stomach. I quickly released her and backed up, avoiding the kick by only a little. She was definitely a feisty one. She gave me a smirk before walking towards me. I kept my guard up, she had many dirty tricks up her sleeve. She flung a small knife at me, I ducked just in time to avoid it. Just after I ducked she charged at me, she sent a kick at my shoulder, I grabbed her leg and twisted her around. She lost her balance and fell to the ground. She grabbed my hair like she would to a girl, seriously though do I look like a girl to her? I growled in annoyance and slapped her hand away. She finally let go of my hair, and tried to get up. The minute she got up and started walking she fell again. I could tell that she twisted her ankle, how stupid of her. I don't hit girls, but I do try to find a way to get them to stay down. However, that twisted ankle was not my doing.

I joined Neji's side of the battle. I shouted at him, "You get Tenten! I'll take care of him." Neji nodded at me and ran off. I smirked at Kidomaru, he threw many punches at me. I dodged them all, except for one. He managed to punch me in the shoulder. I stumbled backwards, but regained my balance. I kicked him the stomach and he took numerous steps backwards. I smirked at him, he was going down.

**Tenten**_**  
Meanwhile…**_

So the book that I randomly picked up was boring. Honestly, the Bronze Bow? It was such a gay book. All of a sudden I heard a loud crash. I jumped up in surprise. I could hear yelling from many people, and also running. I bit my lip, what was going on? Was there a fight going on that I didn't know about? A knock on my door snapped me out of my trance. I opened my mouth to ask who it was, but then I remembered Neji's word. I kept my mouth shut and stayed silent, I decided to hide just in case. I hid under the bed and waited. Just then the door opened and in came Ino, Hinata, and Sakura.

"Why do you think they're here?" Ino asked, closing the door.

"I heard they want Tenten," Sakura said.

"Speaking of T-T-Tenten-san, w-w-where is she?" Hinata asked.

I came out and smiled, "Hey guys."

Ino yelped in surprise and held her heart, "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, sorry," I said.

"It's okay, so where were you?" Sakura asked.

"Under the bed?"

"Why?" Ino asked.

"You never know when you need to hide from bad guys," I said defensively. They all gave me a weird look. I shrugged. All of a sudden I head the doorknob start turning by itself. Someone was trying to get inside. Then there was a knock on the door. We looked around at each other.

"Don't open it," I commanded.

"What if it's someone from Konoha?" Ino asked.

"Don't all you guys have the keys?" I asked.

"Well someone could lose theirs in all this confusion," Sakura said.

"T-T-Tenten-san's r-right. We s-s-shouldn't open the d-d-door, after all isn't O-O-Oto after her? T-t-t-this will only p-p-put us all in t-t-trouble," Hinata said.

"Fine, we won't open the door," Sakura said. We all stayed silent for about 2 minutes before the door opened. It wasn't a member of Konoha, the door had been kicked down instead of unlocked.

"There you are," said the slimy person.

"Who the hell are you?" I snapped.

"I'm Zaku, from Oto," he said with a smirk.

"Okay, good for you. You can leave now," I said.

"Not until you come with me."

"I'd rather not," I said getting quite frustrated at him.

"I don't think you have a choice," he said.

"Well, I think I do."

He growled and lunged at me, as if to kidnap me. Hinata, Ino, and Sakura scrambled off the bed. I kicked him in the face and pushed him away from me. "I forgot you were quite feisty," he sneered. I shrugged at him. He lunged at me again, this time with a knife in his hands. I spotted the knife and I ducked, I grabbed the knife quickly away from him and threw it towards Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. "What are we supposed to do with it?" Ino cried out.

"Keep it away from him!" I shouted. They nodded and Ino shoved it down her shirt. No comment on that one. I was glad I decided to change into my basketball shorts, or else I'd be in a jam with jeans on. I couldn't fight with them on, they were too stiff and caused problems. "Ew," I grumbled to myself when I saw a speck of his blood on my baby blue tank top. Zaku got up and growled at me. I gave him an innocent look. He lunged at me yet again. Instead of kicking him away from me, Sakura got in my way. She punched him in the face and with her monstrous strength she sent him flying out of the room. I stared at her while Hinata and Ino clapped. She gave me a sheepish look before smiling. All of a sudden Neji ran in, "Was that you Sakura?"

She nodded shyly, "Yeah."

"Who was that? What the hell is going on?" I cried out.

"Oto, remember how in the car I told you Oto was chasing us?" I nodded, "Well they want you in their gang."

"Oh, why me?" I asked.

"Because you stabbed Kiba," Neji explained. Damn, if only I didn't stab him. Then I wouldn't be stuck in this room, nor have people fight over me.

"Anyone need help?" she asked.

"Check the kitchen, people who got injured are in there," Neji said.

"I-I-I'll help y-you S-s-sakura-san," Hinata said getting up and following Sakura.

"Me too!" Ino said and ran towards them. Now I was left alone with silent boy.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it was just a little fight."

"Little? I could hear the crashes from here!"

"It's nothing," Neji firmly said.

"Okay," I said, still unsure.

Sasuke ran into the room, "Hey Huyuga, they fled. They're all gone."

Neji nodded, "Stay in here and remember what I said." They both left my room and closed the door behind them. I bit my lip again. I truly hope they're all okay.

**Neji**

"So, Naruto won his battle against Jirobo, he was too energetic," Sasuke said giving me the reports of what happened, "and Gaara was still fighting Sakon, but once Zaku came out bleeding they fled. They knew they lost that round."

"What about you and Kidomaru?" I asked.

Sasuke sneered slightly, "It wasn't over."

"I see," I said thinking about it, "You know, when they come back Kidomaru's mine."

"You can have him," Sasuke said, "He's more your style anyways."

I nodded at what he said, "Come on, let's go report to Tsunande-sama." We both walked over towards her office. I knocked on the door, "Come in."

"Tsunande-sama," we both said at the same time while bowing.

"Ahh yes, Neji and Sasuke. Your report?" she asked.

"Zaku was the one who went for Tenten. Sakura ended up punching him out of the room," I reported, "They're both safe and as of right now Sakura is treating everyone in the kitchen."

"I see."

"Naruto, Gaara, and I fought Tayuya, Jirobo, Kidomaru, and Sakon. At first it was me and Tayuya, Gaara and Sakon, Naruto and Jirobo, and Neji and Kidomaru. However Tayuya twisted her ankle and stopped fighting, I took over Neji's job while he went to find Tenten," Sasuke reported.

"And what happened with the fights?" Tsunande-sama asked him.

"Well, Naruto won, but both mine and Gaara's fight was unfinished."

"I see, dismissed, and good job."

We both bowed at her again before walking off. "Don't you think it's time you start finding your trainee?" Sasuke asked me once we were outside.

"Maybe," I answered.

"Just remember the war is drawing close, and we will **not **lose," he reminded me before walking off. Yes, that's right. War was coming soon and there can only be one winner, and it will be Konoha.

* * *

Well there you have Chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it, sorry if the beginning is quite slow and pointless. I have a semi-writers block. Anyways, check out my new story The Game of Love with Sakura and Sasuke as the main couple. It's quite different from this fanfiction. I'm in need of a beta so if you want to be mine please e-mail me at . It could just be for this fanfiction. Well please review!


	5. Author Note

Hello again, I'm sorry this isn't an update

Hello again, I'm sorry this isn't an update. You see, for school I've been assigned a great deal of summer work. I have been busy working on my fanfictions and what not, and so I neglected it. Now, school starts in about 15 days and I'm not even half-way done with it. Once school starts again or once I finish the darn summer work I promise you that I will update again. I really am sorry, but this is what I get for being such a darn procrastinator. When I get back I promise I'll update a whole lot sooner. )

Thank you for bearing with me and I hope you still have interest in my stories.

Jessica, the author.


	6. Goodbye

A week had passed and Tenten was once again left alone in her locked room. Despite the constant visits from Sakura, Hinata, and Ino before, the feeling of pure loneliness attached itself to her. Although this form of loneliness should have been relevant to her far before her kidnapping, it was worse without the feeling of any freedom. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, and rarely herself, but she sometimes didn't even mind the company of Neji or Sasuke. Sure they asked her to do pointless things, but she was satisfied with just spending time with any type of human form.

Spending a week in solitary confinement led Tenten to think, even more than usual. What Marissa had done to her was unforgiveable and extremely wrong, but somehow if she was still alive Tenten would have forgiven her. Perhaps it was because Marissa was someone she relied on, someone she had actually trusted. Ever since she was little she had been teased for being the orphan girl, especially after her aunt and uncle died. Her "friends" had bailed on her when the teasing started, leaving little Tenten to defend herself. As she grew older she learned to keep to herself, to not let anyone in. It wasn't until she took a night shift with Marissa during a huge storm did she realize how much they had in common. From that night on, they had become friends. Tenten was grateful, grateful to finally have someone to call a friend. But that ended sooner then she would have liked.

The door creaked open as Hinata walked quietly into the room. "Gomen Tenten-chan. W-we haven't be-been visiting you very often," her stutter less and less as she grew closer to Tenten, "T-things have been c-complicated after the attack."

"Don't worry about it! I totally understand," a lie, what part of being in a gang did Tenten understand, "How have things been?"

"B-b-better. Ano, Neji-niisama has r-requested to s-s-see you, please follow me."

Finally being able to get out of the room, Tenten jumped off the bed faster than lightening. "Lead the way Hinata!"

The halls were dead quiet. It seemed as if the worry of another attack had sucked the life out of the hallways. Even Naruto wasn't bouncing off the walls, annoying everyone in their rooms. Door after door, wall after wall. Tenten walked slowly behind Hinata, afraid to even breathe. The quiet was eerie, yet almost peaceful, and Tenten didn't want to interrupt it. Hinata stopped in front of a door, "H-here you go Tenten-chan. I-I-If I don't see you soon, g-g-goodbye." She gave a very confused Tenten a hug before departing.

"Goodbye? Are you going somewhere?" Tenten questioned, but no response. Realizing she was left alone in the hallway, she slowly reached for the door and knocked softly twice. "Come in." The voice behind the door was familiar, something that almost made Tenten feel comfortable. She opened the door, walking in just as silent as the halls were. Inside the bright white walls was a sole desk with two chairs, one already occupied by Neji.

"It's about time I saw you! And here I thought you died since you stopped bothering me!"

"Hn. I see, so I was a bother?"

"What? No! I didn't mean it like that. Well I guess I did, but I mean it's been awhile since I've seen you," Tenten said stumbling across her words.

"I'll be sure to be less of a bother next time," Neji said, his tone cold. Tenten mentally shook herself, she fucked up.

"I didn't mean it like that, honest," she pleaded, desperate for the forgiveness of someone she would like to call a _friend._

"The reason why I asked to see you is because we're going to ask you this question one last time," the way he had said the words made Tenten tense. Was this what Hinata meant by 'if I don't see you', was she going to be killed now? Had they realized she was only trouble since the Oto members had infiltrated the hideout? "Will you join Konoha?"

The question was simple, it was easy to understand. Yet Tenten stood there, flabbergasted. The words repeated in her head as she gulped, "What if I say no?"

"Then we kill you." The answer was simple, and it made her feel uncomfortable. He was too serious, too calm.

"…why?"

"Oto isn't the only gang to know about you. If you're unable to help us fight then you are of no use to us. You will only be a distraction to Hinata, Sakura, and Ino. You'll constantly need someone to guard you and bring us all down," the harshness of his words made her flinch.

"I see," her words soft, but deep down inside she knew he was right. She would become too much of a liability of they kept her around. Only more gangs would attack, leading to the deaths of the people she had actually grown fond of. If she refused, she died. If she accepted, everything she believed in would cave. Unable to say anything, she looked down at the ground.

"Make up your mind," she flinched once again, "It's quite simple."

The emotions she had tried to keep to herself the past 2 weeks boiled over, "It's not!" The shout surprised Neji, but he didn't let it show. "It's not that simple," she repeated softly, tears escaping her eyes, "I actually have a heart! You're asking me to join, knowing the answer would be a yes. How could I say no? Do I not value my life?"

"Then say yes." She scoffed at how insensitive he was being.

"Every night since I was 5 I would pray to my parents. I promised them I would grow up to be someone they could be proud of in heaven. I promised them I would never let them down. And here I am, almost willing to succumb to your request. Willing to become a part of something that had killed my parents. You tell me, is it simple to betray your parents in heaven? I can't do it. I'd rather you kill me now. What is there to live for? I am in so much debt because of Marissa, I'm in debt because I'm beyond poor and no longer have a job, I have no family and my only friend sold me out to a gang and was killed by karma. I'd rather die than to disappoint my parents."

The tirade from Tenten wasn't something Neji was expecting. He thought she would have said yes without a second thought. She was right, he had thought she was going to say yes. Only an idiot would have asked to be killed all because they didn't want to join a gang. In his eyes, she was an idiot. However, deep down inside he knew he would've made the same decision if he had been in her place. If there was one thing Neji refused to do, it was to disappoint his father. "Follow me."

"So this is it huh? I'm being led to my death. But it's ok, at least I'm dying for something I believe in," she rambled on as if Neji cared. If he did, he didn't show it. The walk was longer then Tenten had imagined. She supposed she should've been seeing her life flash in front of her eyes. Instead she kept staring at the beautiful brown locks belonging to the attractive man in front of her. She had been so focused on his hair that she had failed to notice that they had arrived in front of a door. He knocked before entering what seemed like an office.

"Tsunande-sama."

"What is it Neji? I'm a little busy."

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I would like to discuss her with you," he said while tugging Tenten forward.

She eyed Tenten up and down, "Proceed."

"I told her to choose to join Konoha or die," he started explaining, "She chose death."

"Then I suggest you fulfill her request." Tenten gulped, thinking she actually had a chance of being saved.

"I'm requesting for her to be sent home," wide brown eyes stared at him as he continued to ignore Tenten, "I'm sure you'll agree with me when I say we're not the type of people to just execute someone because they asked for it. Let's send her home and wait for the million yen. We can send people to look after her in case she decides to skip town."

Tsunande raised an eye at Neji, "And what about the other gangs?"

"She doesn't know anything the other gangs don't already know. If they want to kidnap her and kill her, then that's their choice. After all, she'll just request death again."

Tenten looked genuinely surprised. The thought of going home hadn't even been close to an option in her mind. If anything, she thought she was just going to stay a prisoner for the rest of her life. In her state of shock, she stayed silent as Tsunande stared at both her and Neji.

"Do what you want, just don't regret anything later. Now get out."

A sigh of relief took over Tenten as she scurried out of the office after Neji. Although nothing that Neji said had really made sense to her, she knew she was extremely thankful towards him. Even though she had nothing to look forward to once she returned home, she was satisfied with just being home. Sure she may have to work countless hours in order to pay off the debt, but she was free and being free was the best feeling in the world. After finally reaching her old prisoner room she turned towards Neji.

"Get your stuff and I'll take you back," he commanded. She retreated back to the room without saying a word, afraid that whatever she said would make him change his mind. After packing her things she walked out slowly. "Neji, do you think it would be okay to visit Sakura, Hinata, and Ino?"

A short silence, "No."

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Because they're currently busy, doing things you wouldn't approve of."

"Oh. That's okay." The look on her face clearly read that it wasn't okay, but she also wanted to leave before she wouldn't be able to. The painfully quiet walk to the car seemed to last forever. Neither said a word, almost afraid to break the silence between them. The car ride back to Tenten's house was just as quiet and tense.

Currently posted in front of the house, neither said a word. She made no effort to get up and leave the car, and he made no effort to usher her out. The tension between them built as time passed, quicker in both their minds. Finally it was Tenten who made the first move.

"Neji. Thank you, truly," the words shocked the normally emotionless boy. It was the first time he had ever heard anyone say thank you in such a genuine way. It was the first time he was receiving something this genuine. "I'm sorry I was such a bother, but you don't know how much it means to me to have you bring me here."

"Hn."

"So, thank you. I promise I'll get the money somehow and eventually. But I guess this is goodbye," her words lingering almost as if she hoped he would ask her to stay.

"Goodbye Tenten."

She closed her eyes, knowing that what she wanted would never happen. "Goodbye Neji," and with those last words she opened the car door and walked out. It was odd to her how she could've grown so fond of someone she didn't know, someone who she rarely talked to. If anything, she should've hated him. She should've hated him for kidnapping her, for placing this heavy debt on her, and for making her lose her job. However, she couldn't. She couldn't find herself hating him and she couldn't describe it. Maybe asking to send her home had really touched her heart, but whatever the reason was didn't really matter anymore. She wasn't going to see him anymore and he wasn't going to stick around to see her. Walking through the doors she stole a glance at where the car once was, but it was gone. A sigh escaped her lips as she closed and locked the door behind her, ready to return to her old life.

On the other side, once Tenten had said her goodbye, he drove off. Neji couldn't explain it, but there was some kind of _emotion _in him when she had said it. Something that drove him insane. The known human ice cube actually wanted her to stay in the car with him. He would never admit it, but he liked her presence. It was soothing and it seemed to calm his nerves. But it was over. Whatever the feelings he felt would never resurface as he drove further and further away from her.

* * *

It's been three years since my last update and I'm really sorry for those who have been waiting on me. I thought I had given this story up but recently I've been missing writing. So I figured there was nothing to do other then to update! As you can probably see, my writing has changed in these three years. I chose to update this story to not only write but to compare my old writing with my new. I chose the ending of this chapter to be something that could also end the story if I seriously didn't choose to finish this story. I honestly don't know if I'll continue this story. Once again, I'm sorry for the wait and I'm sorry I might not finish this story. I hope you guys enjoyed this though, I did this on a whim so the chapter probably sucks. I couldn't remember much of the plot and where I was even going with the story, but I tried my best.


End file.
